In Memories of the Sunshine
by MsFairytales
Summary: JONAS story: One day Macy Misa extracted herself out of their lives. She was never heard of again and has completely changed.Years later she comes back after a tragedy hits the Lucas family.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own JONAS or any of the characters. However the story is 100% me **

**Prologue**

It all started on that fated day when I saw the smile covered hurt look on her face (that i knew so well) as she was watching and teasing the happy couple like a_ good friend_, but who's being a _good friend_ to _her_. No one that's who. I cornered her in the gym and asked her the deadly question.

"_You love him don't you?"_

There was silent. She doesn't look at me, no, she looked aside and avoided me. So after constantly asking her over and over again she shouted.

"_Yes!"_

However it did not end the way I thought it would be. Where at the end she would express her feelings, I would lend a shoulder to cry on and we would never speak of it ever again. _Instead_, I was given a loud lecture that hit me like a thousand ton brick. I was standing there speechless in front of her as she stared at me with her _infuriated hurt _eyes. She turned on me and left me there…little did I know then it was for good.

Days later none of us has seen her. I was more worried that I have hurt her in some ways that she has resolved to ignoring us. However no one has seen a sign of her till one morning. It was announced that Macy Misa has transferred into the prestigious _Venus North Academy_ (for the over achievers that have reached for the stars). _She was gone_.

Months later there were no words from her. It was as if _God forbid_ she _died_. She left us and all we were left was the little ghost of her. We did not know where she was or how she was. Sooner or later it was soccer season and it was a match against _Venus North Academy_. I went to the game with Stella and my brothers to see her. Oh how I regretted that fateful night.

There she was, captain of the team. Hair tied up in a high pony tail. Eyes filled with passion and competition. Her playing was…rough. It used to be graceful and soft. I remember watching her bulldoze our team around the field in complete shock.

After the game I went to talk to her with company but we stopped when her team crowded her. Her smile was not as _bright_ as it was. It was _gloomy_ but none the less genuine. Her body language was _boring_ and _calm_. Her eyes after winning a game did not have that shine of _happiness_ in her. Instead it was a shine of _pride_. It was that fateful night that I watched a color filled girl I used to know grew up into a black & white façade of a woman. _No more_ rainbows just empty skies. _No more_ dreams just reality. _No more _love?

Since then, I haven't seen her for years.

Now…after a tragedy I do.

**AN: An idea for a new story I got. Please Review and tell me what you think it would be very much appreciated. Hope you liked the prologue. xx**


	2. Split Roads

**Chapter 1: Split roads.**

It was a normal day in Pure Horace Mantis High. The gang sat around the lunch table exchanging stories to one and another. Stella and Joe gushed over how happy they were with each other and how they got together. Looking all happy and lovey dovey in their own little bright world. Kevin teases Joe for being '_whipped_' and Nick sits their rolling his eyes. He could've cared less for the obvious. However when he turned to his side he sees Macy smiling a sad smile. She laughs and teases the couple but was it really only him who saw pass that? Pass the whole façade she displays for everyone. Was it only him that could see the raw exposed hurt feeling she is trying so hard to cover. He ponders upon the thought and leaves it for another day.

After school he goes to the gym and sees Macy there stood in the middle of a sea of blue mats. Gymnastic equipments were spread all around her. She stood there nodding her head in the count.

"_Here we go…_

_Come with me…._

_There's a world out there that we should see, take my hand close your eyes._

_With you right here I'm a rockeeter._

_Let's…Fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

_Up, up here we go". _

He watches as she gracefully dances around the place. He was amazed at her elegant gymnastic skills as she displays her twirls, spins and flips. The music stops and the coach stares at her with a plain stone face.

"Very expressive Maciana." She says in a strong Russian accent. Macy stood there back straight at her coach and nodding.

"Thank you." She says mono-toned

"This is new. You usually express happiness. Why so hurt? Is your family? School? Oh is it a boy Maciana?" She circles her like a vulture and Macy tenses up. "You're so readable Maciana." She states.

Nick heard her words and suddenly everything started clicking in his head. Macy was wearing a sad smile on her face as she watched Joe and Stella because she was in love with _Joe_.

"You'll do fine in the audition." She claps her hands and Macy walks away. She walked out of the gym and Nick uses his arms as a barricade to wall her.

"You love him." He states. "Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Joe, you love him don't you?" There was nothing. She stood there in silent and looks aside. Her grip on her bag strap tightens.

"Don't you." He says lower. He looks down at her and she looks straight into his eyes, glaring back.

"You do, don't you? You love Joe. But you're sad because he loves Stella not you. Right? You love—"

"Yes!" She shouts cutting him off. "Would you shut up about it? I don't want the whole world to know Nick." She goes under his arms and walks away. He chuckles a little at her.

"What do you find so funny?" She asks him a little irritated. He turns around and leans against the wall.

"You." She looks at him quizzically. "How you think you are in love with him." He crosses his arms.

"What? Of course I am."

"How would you know what love is? You're only 15. You're too young to understand love. You don't love him. You just have an infatuation for him." He states smugly.

"And how would you know love?" He looks at her confused. "You think you understand love? You're the guy who falls too deep too fast. Burns rubber and goes 120 mph remember? You think you understand the whole concept of love when in reality I know more about it then you do." He raises an eyebrow at her. _Is she serious?_

"How?" He challenges her.

"At least I _love_ the same person for more than 3 weeks." She says bitterly.

"You're just mad and taking it out on me. Because you love_ him_ but he loves _her_ and you want him to love you. To notice you. To look at you the way he looks at _her_." He tells her.

"Stop thinking that you know me!" She shouts at him and he was a little taken back. "You don't know me at all! All you know is that I'm that crazy super fan that is a sports buff. What more do you know about me? So stop lecturing me on how I don't love him or how I am mad at you because you have no rights to. You're not my best friend…or a friend for that matter." She says viciously. "You don't think I feel mad. Mad at how foolish I was to fall for him. Mad at her for stealing him when in reality she wasn't and I'm back to square one and mad at myself. Hurt to watch them constantly in love. You don't think I know these things? But I do know I love him." She stares at him with water filled scared vulnerable eyes boring into him. She makes her exit and leaves him there flabbergasted and speechless. "That's love. It hurts." She says.

The next few days she was missing. At first he thought that she was so mad at him and couldn't handle seeing Joe and Stella that she resolved to avoid them like a plague. But apparently no one has seen her for the past few days. At assembly it was announced;

"_I am disheartened to say that our sports prodigy and all-star Macy Misa has been transferred to Venus North Academy." _

After his little speech on her everyone looked shocked but the jocks were the most shocked. They were distraught with her not there.

"Venus High Academy is an elite school for prestigious gifted students. It's dead hard to get into it. And for Macy to get into it I guess all we have to do is be happy for her." Stella stated and the brothers nodded at her.

It's been months since Macy's disappearance act and no one has heard of her. Not one word, even a letter. Stella has fell into a depression for a while then quickly recovered when she realized her best friend was gone for good.

"_Did you hear? Venus North is playing here for a soccer game and Macy Misa is there captain." _Someone whispered.

"_No way! I haven't heard about her in ages. She's like a myth now. Wow, I have __**got**__ to see the game. It's going to be epic._" The other person said.

Stella and the brothers over heard the girls' conversation and gave each other the exact same look of anticipation of seeing an old friend who has became a ghost in their lives.

That night they watched the game from the bleachers with shock and fear. Macy's playing was completely different to her playing before. She was aggressive, competitive, head on and didn't even hold back one bit. Horace Mantis Academy was annihilated. She used to be so graceful and kind on the field. The group went to say their greetings to her but when they saw her they saw something that has changed in her and it was her light. They saw it all but none understood. The faltered bright smile, the bold, fierce, quiet exterior and the shine of pride in her eyes as her teammates worshipped her and her coach congratulate her. They were all too scared to walk up to her. In Nick's eyes it was like watching a dream filled, fairytale believing, rainbow shine colored girl growing up into a reality wake up calling, white & black façade of a woman in a mere moment. And for some reason he was just plain downright disappointed.

After that silent encounter years have passed and so has graduation. Neither of them has heard of or spoken to Macy Misa. She was just another loss they had to go through over the years and now she is just the ghost of the past.

**AN: Heres the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please do review that would just be the cherry on top :). Thank you for reading. x**


	3. Returning

**Chapter 3**

'_October 20, 2015. Much, to many people's dismay, Joe Lucas from JONAS has been reported missing. It has been notified that he has been most likely kidnapped as evident that his house has been ambushed. The culprits are still unknown and so are his where ab—'_

"You don't need to watch the TV Stella." Nick says turning the TV off.

Stella sits there fiddling around with her engagement ring looking for any sign of hope even the slightest bit. Her eyes were red from the endless crying for the past few hours, she felt lost and she needed him next to her. Kevin sits next to her and rubs her back for comfort but she stays passive and doesn't react one bit.

Nick looks around his missing brother's apartment. Everything was wrecked. Broken glasses on the floor, blood splats on the wall and broken doors, everything was chaotic. It didn't help that policemen were walking around like it is a murder scene, which scares all of them the most.

"Good evening, I'm special agent Lawrence and this is special agent Mendez. We're from the FBI."

Standing in front of Stella, Kevin and Nick are two tall men dressed down in a suit. They were wearing trench coats and fedora hats. It is the classic detective look from those 1980 crime dramas. They take off their hats and give them their condolences.

"I'm sorry, but why is the FBI involved?" Stella asked.

"Ma'am we believe that Mr. Lucas has been kidnapped by an organization led by one of the State's most wanted yet unattainable crime lord. His name is Gary O'Reily." Lawrence explains.

"Wait, why was Joe kidnapped by some gang?" Kevin asked.

"Several of reasons and one of them can most likely to be money considering our case right now." Mendez says.

"But they haven't asked for a ransom." Nick states.

"Well if they do then we will know their motives." Lawrence replies.

"And if they don't?" Stella asks.

"Then they have different motives."

"Miss, you cannot enter this room! It is a restricted area and a crime scene so please just back off." A police man shouts.

"Excuse us for a moment." Mendez says.

"Is there a problem?" Lawrence asks.

"Yes, this little girl is trying to get in when I have specifically asked her to _back off!_" The police man says.

"Seriously? You have such bad timing kid. Let her in. She's an intern in the bureau." Mendez explains

"I told you so! Idiot." The girl says.

"Sorry sir, she just kind of looks—"

"Young? Yeah we thought the same thing. Come on kid." Lawrence says.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet our intern who has helped us on many cases before. This is—"

"Macy?" Stella says in disbelief.

"Shit." Macy swears to herself.

"Oh good you guys know each oth—"

_**Slap**_. The sheer sound of Stella's hand coming into contact with Macy's face echoed through the room, silencing everyone. The agents interrupt the silence and order everyone to keep on working. However, unexpectedly, Macy just stands there unmoved by what just happened. She has a straight face and just stares at Stella, no apology, no words…nothing.

"The nerve you have to enter this house! You little bitch! You don't deserve to be here! Get out! Get out!" Stella shouted

Nick and Kevin hold her back before she could have attacked Macy but once again she stands there. Stella breaks down in tears losing her voice and energy to shout anymore. The agents whisper to Macy's ear and she walks off looking around the apartment. Stella looks in disbelief and before she could retort, the agents explains to us that Macy could be a good asset for the case. Stella didn't want to accept it so she storms off the apartment.

"Damn it Misa, you really know how to make enemies don't you?" Lawrence says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't really care." Macy says nonchalantly before entering Joe's room.

Macy walked around to look for any clues. She can hear the distant chatter of Lawrence and Mendez questioning Kevin. She goes through the typical process of investigating the room; placing gloves on her hands then running her hands on everything and projecting images of the most likely scenario. It's like she could see Joe running to his room, locking the door, frantically searching for something…a weapon perhaps? A phone? The door must've been kicked opened evident from the door hinges being broken in an inward angle. Joe probably scattered around throwing objects at the culprits, but they had guns. He was shot right here, next to the bed, you can tell from the blood splatter on the wall. He didn't fall though, he took the lamp and ran over the bed knocking out one of the culprits most likely. There was probably only one as you can tell from the foot prints also it seems like Joe had enough time to run to the closet without getting hurt but is stopped later on then dragged out. No evidence of him fights so he must've been unconscious. Macy makes her way to the closet and sees blood stained hand prints on them. She opens it and it is completely empty.

"What are you looking for Joe?" She whispers to herself.

When she stands up she heard a crack. She looks under her foot and sees a picture of Horace's graduation night. It was Stella, Kevin, Nick and Joe smiling with their arms linked. Macy picks up the picture and looks at it.

"Walking down memory lane their Mace?" Nick asks surprising her.

"It's Macy and no." She says placing it back on the floor.

"What are you doing here Macy?" Nick asks.

"My job."

"But of all cases you took this one?"

"It's not a matter of choosing your case Nick, you're given it. I'm just as thrilled as you are."

"No, you don't get to make cynical comments like that. You are the one that left! Do you have any idea how devastated Stella was? You missed her birthdays, her achievements and you missed her engagement party! She even went through the trouble of finding you and even inviting you." Nick yells.

"Look Nick, do you honestly think I care? I didn't come here so I could be lectured by any of you! And you don't get started because you are being hypocritical, extracting myself from your lives had no major impact because to be completely honest Stella and you guys had no impact on my life what so ever and vice versa." Macy retorts.

"What are you on about Macy?"

"Fine. When's my birthday? How many medals have I won in freshman year? What AP class was I in? What academic award did I _always_ get?" Macy asks but Nick stays silent because in all honesty he didn't know.

"I thought so. 3 out of 4 of those questions even Stella couldn't answer, so if you don't freaking mind let me work."

Macy goes back to the closet and starts knocking on the inside. Nick looks at her confusingly like as if she has lost it. She continues on with her knocking and before Nick could ask she shushes him. Her last knock sounded different, like as if it was hollow in the other side. She removes one of the shelves and picks up a lamp on the desk before smashing it down to the bottom of the closet.

"What the hell Macy?" Nick shouts.

"There's a small compartment."

"And you couldn't just simply open it?"

"It was locked."

"What the hell was that noise?" Lawrence asks storming in.

"There's a compartment on the bottom of the closet." Macy explains.

"Well what's in it?" Lawrence asks.

"Paper work and contracts. It looks like Joe was under the debt of the Leprechauns." Macy says.

"Well all know how people under debt end up when it comes to O'Reily." Mendez says.

"How do they end up?" Kevin asks.

"Dead." Lawrence says

**AN: Well, third chapter of this mystery story I have been working on. Hope you guys enjoyed it. So take care and please do review if you feel like it would just make things a whole lot better :P lol. Ciao x**


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 4**

"I'm sorry did you say dead?" Kevin asks

"I apologize that was a bit too blunt." Lawrence says.

"No, just please explain." Kevin begs and Lawrence sighs looking between Mendez and Macy.

"Kevin, I think you might just want to let it go for now. We're not sure about anything. It was just an assumption, it means nothing." Macy says.

"No I don't think he should let it go. This is our brother we deserve to know everything there is. You have no idea what it feels like to lose someone close." Nick retorts.

"Alright, let's just take a 5 minute break there. We'll gather up more information and tell you later. Maybe you could help by getting us coffee." Lawrence intervenes.

"Fine, what do you guys want?" Nick asks.

"Black, two sugars." Lawrence states.

"Normal with cream." Mendez says.

"I'm fine." Macy says.

"I didn't ask you." Nick says bitterly.

Macy throws her hands up in the air in defeat before walking back to the table with all the evidence. Kevin looks torn between his brother and his old friend. He hates seeing them like this. I mean it's true that they never got along in high school; Nick's closed off personality prevented her from being able to befriend him and her aggressive attitude scared him also their similar personality clashes. Nick calls for Kevin and he follows him.

"Are you okay kid?" Mendez asks.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Macy asks.

"Well after what Nick said I thought it would remind you of your fath—"

"Let's just get back to work okay?" Macy interjects.

After hours of looking back and forth at every inch of the evidence on the table the agents and Macy were beginning to feel restless. Macy has been watching the security camera countless of times and probably has memorized every movement. They were all starting to get frustrated. Kevin and Nick sit impatiently on the sofas watching their phones like it is their life lines in hope for Stella to call.

"I don't get it? I thought you can't go in unless you were called in or you had an ID. So either Joe knew the person who kidnapped him or they forged an ID card." Macy says.

"Impossible. To forge an ID card you still need a serial number which would register you in the buildings database, forging it would take months, a year maybe to be able to get the right serial code and sneak it into the database." Lawrence explains.

"So the culprit steals an ID card?" Mendez suggests.

"Can't. All residence have been noted and counted and were all there. They all had an alibi." Macy explains.

"So we're left with him knowing this person." Lawrence says.

"How does nobody notice a person dragging Joe out of the building?" Macy asks.

Macy looks at the surveillance recordings one last time just to make sure. Everyone that goes in and out of the building is all residence of the building…even Joe. She pauses at one scene and checks the time, _10:41 pm._

"What time was Joe kidnapped?"

"Well neighbors called at 10:15 that's when they heard the gun shot." Lawrence says.

"How is it possible that Joe can get out of the building by himself walking at 10:41, _after_ the police arrives his home?" Macy asks showing the image.

"How do you know that's even Joe?" Mendez asks.

"You can tell with those sideburns of his and his stubble also his nose." Everyone turns around to see who said that.

"Stella! Freaking hell Stella, you scared us half to death! Where the hell did you go?" Kevin asks running up to Stella.

"I went back to my office to clear my head so I did more designs." Stella replies.

"Are you sure it's Joe?" Lawrence asks.

"It's Joe. The face recognition has confirmed it." Macy states.

"How in the world did you get face recognition from that?" Lawrence asks.

"I took the images from the mirrors reflecting around him and used the other surveillance cameras. But you know what I don't understand? His face, it's clear, no bruises and his shoulder seem fine."

"And that's a problem because?" Stella asks.

Macy stands up and drags everyone to Joe's bedroom. She pulls Kevin over next to the bed before walking away back to the door way. She points a gun towards Kevin causing everyone to panic even Kevin; he was moving side to side frantically trying to find a way to escape. _Click_. Macy pulled the trigger but it had an empty barrel much to everyone's relief.

"Are you fucking mental kid?" Mendez asks.

"What was that for?" Kevin shouts.

"According to the lab the shot's trajectory came from here considering the pattern of the splatter. To be able to shoot from this distance and having a moving target but be able to shoot Joe in the shoulder is insanely good." Macy says.

Macy walks up to Kevin and pulls him over the bed before pushing him towards the direction of the closet. She orders him to run towards the closet but before he was able to get to him she knocks him to the ground.

"Now, the blood stains shows that it is evident that the culprit was on top of Joe since there is a concentrated area. Therefore Joe must've had a bruise on his face at the least being slammed down to the ground this hard." Macy explains.

"So what? The person who walked out of the building was not Joe but an imposter? Don't you think the face recognition would've picked that up?" Mendez says.

"Unless make up and disguise was too thick." Stella adds.

"She's right." Lawrence notes.

"Sir, we found something!" A police woman shouted.

They all ran towards the shout which came from the kitchen. It all confuses them because they couldn't find anything. The lab technicians gave them goggles before turning the lights off and turning on the UV light. Written across the wall '_Bathing in the blood of revenge'_.

"This isn't a ransom, this is about revenge." Mendez states.

"On who though?" Stella asks.

The team searched and searched through Joe's personal phone and laptop for any sort of clue about the revenge. The agents could see that Macy is straining herself too much so they tell her to go and take a rest however she refuses. But they couldn't take no for an answer so they give to her as an order she couldn't disobey. Macy gets up and walks towards the table rubbing her temple to release some of the strain. Behind her she could hear sniffling so she turns around to see Stella on the floor crying. Macy debates either to go there or not but she ends up sitting next to her.

"What do you want?" Stella asks coldly.

"It's funny how everyone hates me for just leaving." Macy says nonchalantly.

"Macy, you left with no warning or anything! You completely cut yourself out of my life and it hurt. Mace, you were my best friend, it killed me that you were not there." Stella says.

"I'm sorry." Macy says honestly.

"Thank you."

"Stella, phone. It's from the office." Nick calls and Stella runs off leaving Macy on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Nick asks.

"Taking a break." Macy replies and much to her surprise Nick slides down next to her.

"Don't you get tired of this?" He asks.

"Of what?"

"You're only 20 and you're already working on cases like these. Doesn't get to your head?"

"You know, it was my first case. A pair of twins, a boy and a girl, they were only 5. They got abducted in the park where their parents were too. On the case the mother and father would argue with each other, blaming each other constantly." Macy starts

"Do you find them?" Nick asks.

"No. We were too late, the children were murdered. Every night when I close my eyes I always see theirs, staring at me."

"Why do you stay around after seeing something like that?"

"Because, even after telling the parents the bad news they still thank us because the culprit was caught and he would not do that to another child again. If they come back or not, justice will always be served and another person would not have to suffer like their other victims again. That is why I stay around." Macy explains.

"Guys…They found Joe." Stella says

"That's great! Why do you sound so sad?" Nick asks.

"He was found murdering someone." Stella says quietly in disbelief.

**AN: Chapter 4 everybody :). Hope you enjoyed it! Review please :) take care x**


End file.
